Dirty Bomb
by Daisy60
Summary: What we all would have liked to see... Josh forbid. Anyway I'm just having fun writing about my favorite characters. Enjoy the reading.


**Letter D of the Castle half of the alphabet. This one too popped into mind during my vacation in the Alps, last week. Nothing to do with the snow and the breathtaking landscape of the Dolomites though, just a dream probably of what we all would have liked to happen that infamous night... enjoy the reading and Merry Christmas to everyone. **

**A/N: Castle belongs to A. Marlowe and the ABC. I'm just writing for fun.**

**DIRTY BOMB**

"One minute." Castle pointed out.

Beckett was next to him frantically trying to send Fallon a picture of the dirty bomb.

"Forty-five seconds!"

_What was the damn agent saying? _- She thought as Castle stared desperately at her. - _He can't see anything... __He is sorry…so sorry... right!_

_This was so ridiculous -_ she said to herself - _they couldn't die like this, not after all they'd been through in the last two days… in the past two years… _

**C&B**

It had started like any other investigation and then, hell, they had got involved in a bloody incredible story. And the more they had tried to dig into it the worse things had become. Someone wanted them dead, they had actually tried to kill them, being shot at was not new but being shut into a freezer… their cell phones completely useless and nobody knowing what they were up to because... Fallon had kicked them out of the case...

_How long do you think we could last? _He had asked her realizing there was no easy way out.

_Dressed like this? Couple of hours at the most._ She had replied.

And they had done the only logical thing there was to do since they were freezing to death. Hold tight, curled up close to each other on the cold metal floor, sensing their bodies quickly losing grip with reality. The last thing Castle had heard was his partner thanking him for being there… and how much she… what? Loved him? Had she really said that or had he dreamed about it?

Then... an ambulance… lights… voices… and her smile. And Josh. What the hell was he doing there, with her?

**C&B**

They were running out of time.

"Castle" she whispered. His name would be the last thing she would say, his face would be the last one she would see, his hand would be the last part of him she would hold. They looked at each other and their hands locked: they would be joined till the end.

She could see all the longing and all the sorrow in his terribly sad deep blue eyes and she was sure he could see all the regrets in hers. She sighed and pulled herself together.

_Do what, now?… Kate… keep a stiff upper lip… show him you can die honorably._

What happened next was something she was not going to forget, not that easily.

Five more seconds… four… three… two… he suddenly reached out and … yanked! All of them till he was left with a bunch of useless wires in his right hand waiting for…

Nothing. Because nothing would happen. The clock had stopped and they were staring at each other in wonder. A huge smile formed in their faces and they flew into a strong relieving hug, hearts pounding madly.

**C&B**

They were all in the Captain's office, laughing and making fun of what Castle had done just a few hours before. Celebrating together after their toughest case ever.

"You guys don't know how lucky you are" stated Esposito smiling at both of them.

"Actually… I do." replied Castle looking at her.

Fallon wanted to see them, to explain, to apologize, to let them know he had to act like this… but Castle didn't care, she didn't care. They were still alive, she was right there looking at him in a way she had never done before. They kept eye contact simply smiling at each other. They were unbeatable at that, their eyes could tell so much…

" Hell of a day ah?" he said.

" Hell of a day" she confirmed.

"I was wondering... maybe..." then he stopped and took her hand.

She had no gloves on and she could feel the warmth flowing from his skin into hers. She tightened the grip and a thrill ran through their spine their eyes turning to a darker shade of blue and green.

"Castle, let's get out of here." she whispered.

They fled the precinct without even saying goodbye, the rest of the team simply smiled. There was nothing more to say.

**C&B**

He cupped her cheeks and slowly, so very slowly he pulled her mouth to his. He ran the contours of her lips with his tongue and she trembled at the sensations going through her brain. He paused and dove his eyes into hers, his breath quicker now with all the longing overpowering him. She opened her mouth inviting him in. It was a slow kiss at first as if they wanted to tease each other once again. But then then kiss deepened, their tongues frantically searching each other, tasting, exploring. The memory of their first kiss was just a flash. The last thing they remembered was how sweet that one had been, and unexpected. Now it was pure passion. They could feel their heart beat wild in their chests as their hands started to wander on their bodies, strong and determined.

"Kate" he groaned gasping for air.

"I want you Castle… I've always wanted you. Please…" she begged her voice husky with desire.

She was not going to pretend, to hide, not anymore, not after all they had gone through... she had been so scared of losing him, of losing what they could be, what they were meant to be from the very beginning.

He undid the buttons of her shirt and gently removed it brushing her shoulders as he made it slide on her back. She felt her skin tremble under his touch and moaned. Then he moved his hands on her jeans and with deft fingers lowered the zip and pulled them down.

" You are so beautiful Kate" he said looking at her perfect body in awe.

He ran his hands under the straps of her bra then undid the hook and the garment fell on the floor. She closed her eyes in anticipation of his touch. When his lips brushed her nipples all she could do was hold him tight to prevent herself from falling down. He kissed his way down to her belly leaving her on fire as he did. He reached the hem of her panties and removed them gently.

She started to undress him, quicker now as the desire of him grew stronger with each piece of clothing she let fall on the floor. When she finally slid her fingers behind the hem of his underwear he held his breath and sighed. The contact of their bodies sent sparkles through their veins and their mouths locked again.

"I can't wait any longer Kate…"

"I know." she said moving to the center of her bed.

He kissed every inch of her skin until she was begging him to stop. He sat on his knees and pulled her on top of him letting her slowly join them and find her pace. He followed her as she increased the rhythm till it was simply impossible to hold on anymore and they fell over the edge together in each other' s arms.

"Hey Beckett where's your navel ring?" he teased recalling her words.

"Wow Castle I didn't know you had a tattoo on your hip!" and they rolled on the bed laughing out loud.

**A/N: thanks to all the readers around the world, I'm amazed at the figures I'm getting. Happy 2012 to all of you.**


End file.
